1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test socket, and more particularly to a burn-in test socket, having an improved cover with floatable pusher for making an electronic package to naturally dispose between contacts within the socket and the cover so as to prevent scratching the electronic package disposed therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical test socket used for electrically connecting an electronic package and a printed circuit board comprises a base for receiving the electronic package, a cover pivotally mounted to one end of the base and a plurality of contacts disposed in the base. The cover is rotated from an open position to a close position for pressing the electronic package. The cover includes a pusher and a lid received in the pusher. When assemble the electronic package to the test socket, the top surface of the lid is against the bottom surface of the pusher and the bottom surface of the lid is pressed on the electronic package. Understandably, the thickness of the lid, the pusher and the base must be exactly controlled so that to assemble the electronic package in a certain height. It is difficult to control the dimension of the elements and generates much accumulated tolerance which will lead the contacts of the socket being compressed too large or small. Thus, the electrical connection will not be reliable. On the other hand, this type of socket can only apply for the package with certain thickness and can not apply for different thickness. Furthermore, even apply for the certain package, the electrical connection will be affected because the contacts are distorted and the contact points thereof are easily changed after long-time usage.
Therefore, an improved design socket which can be adapted to different thickness of electronic package is needed.